The Reluctant Patient
by Twiglet58
Summary: Addison has a fiery girlfriend who works as a patrol officer in the Seattle Police Department. One day on duty she gets shot and rushed to Grey/Sloane. This is the story of her recovery
1. Chapter 1

She was aware of a bright light and lots of noise around her but Jaime had no idea where she was or what had happened.

"She's waking" someone shouted.

"Open your eyes Jaimie"

She tried but then she felt the headache from hell. Then she remembered the shooting, Ricky Stanton (her partner) had pushed her out of the way and her head cracked against something a wall maybe then it all went dark.

She was in a hospital. "Where's Addison?"

"She's coming we've paged her" they knew she would want her girlfriend there, so someone had the foresight to page her and also they didn't want the wrath of Addison if she hadn't been paged.

"Can you open your eyes" the nurse enquired.

"No it hurts. How's Ricky" Jaimie asked

"I don't know they're dealing with him in another room."

"I need to see Ricky." She started to move but everything ached and her head. And something felt weird on her cheek. She put her hand up to her face and felt congealed blood.

"Jaimie leave it alone you have a cut that needs dealing with" the nurse reprimanded.

"What's happened?"

At this point Sergeant Rachel Shelton entered the ER. "It's alright Jaimie you were involved in a shooting, the gunman was aiming at you and Ricky pushed you out of the way. You hit your head on a wall and your cheek got cut on something sharp"

She vaguely remembered. "OK. Did we catch the shooter?"

"Yes he's been dealt with" Jaimie guessed what that meant someone else had taken him out. "How's Ricky?

"He took a bullet. Only in the shoulder and it was a through and through so not too much damage"

"I need to go and see him." She tried again to get up but that headache was immense.

"Hey not so fast. You need some medical attention yourself. And Addison won't be best pleased if the ER staff let you leave before you've been seen to" Rachel reasoned.

"I hear my name" There she was in all her glory. Jaimie's beautiful stunning girlfriend Addison Forbes Montgomery.

"So what have you been up to?" Addison tried to keep it light because to be honest as beautiful as her girlfriend was, at present she had a dirty face, a nasty looking wound to her cheek which had dried but looked like it would need stitching, she looked as pale as anything and she could see a big bandage on the side of her head with dried blood on it.

"Ha I'm not sure, Rachel knows, but all I can say is my head feels like nothing on this earth"

Rachel took Addison to one side and explained what had happened.

"Addi can we go home now" Jaimie pleaded.

"Darling you're hurt they need to do some tests and you may need a couple of stitches in your cheek at least" She didn't like to mention that she would probably have to stay in overnight she knew Jaimie wouldn't like that. And a few days off work would upset her as well but at least that subject could be braced later.

"Can you at least give me something for this headache and will you do the stitches." Rachel asked hopefully.

"I'll check with the nurses"

"Check with the nurses you're a surgeon for Gods sake Addi can't you just give me something" Jaimie shouted, which she instantly regretted as it made her head hurt more. She was in pain and irritated with the whole situation

Addison knew she was in a great deal of pain now, she hardly ever shouted at her.

"Look darling I'll be as quick as possible. I know you're in pain." She came over and placed her hand on Jaimies forehead and stroked it gently and kissed her.

"I'm sorry Ads I just want to go home. I'm sure you can look after me and yes my head is killing me" Jaimie said miserably

At that Addison went off to find a nurse. She returned a few minutes later.

"OK I'm going to prescribe you some slightly stronger painkillers. Derek's going to come down and do a CT scan on your head and I'll get Mark to look at your cheek."

"Oh can't you do the stitching?"

"I could but I think you'll be better if I don't do it and Mark is the expert. Now I'll get you those painkillers then you need to rest"

On Addison's return Jaimie was nearly asleep. So Addison just sat by her and stroked her head and within minutes she was asleep. She wished that the rest of this journey would be that easy but she knew that Jaimie would be a difficult patient and made worse by the fact that Addison was a Dr and she would expect great things from her. Not that she was unwilling to give Jaimie the world she was so in love with her but medical miracles were a bit more difficult and getting her to have the rest she would need from this would be almost impossible.

3 hours later after several tests had been done it was decided that Jaimie was suffering from concussion for which a night in hospital for monitoring would suffice and a follow up visit. She wasn't happy with this arguing with Addison that surely she could be monitored at home by her. But as Addison gently explained to her it would mean she had to stay awake all night and if something should happen she really needed to be in hospital after a little more resistance Jaimie agreed to stay in hospital.

Once Mark had looked at the cut he said it needed a couple of stitches which he was happy to do. It would need to be anaesthetised which would require a needle in the cut. Jaimie was terrified and once he'd gone said to Addison

"Do I really need stitches surely it will heal on its own"

"Well it probably would but would leave you with an unsightly scar and Marks brilliant it will hardly show at all"

"But it's an injection in the cut. It's going to hurt" she was starting to get hysterical.

"Where's my rufty tufty police officer gone?"

"I don't want it" she said petulantly.

Addison was beginning to lose patience. "Now don't be ridiculous you don't want an unsightly scar on your face. Marks the best. You need it done"

Jaimie was still reluctant but she knew better than to start arguing with Addison when she got into her surgeon authoritarian manner. She loved it but not necessarily when directed towards her.

"Ok" she reluctantly agreed "but you must be there"

"Of course I will to hold your hand you big softy" Although she was beginning to lose patience with Jaimie she knew it would hurt so tried to remain light about it. It would only be fleeting pain but even so she didn't want Jaimie to be in pain and she could see she was frightened. She took her hand and lightly kissed it. "It will be fine darling I'll be here right by your side all the time."

Jaimie wasn't convinced but knew there was no getting out of this so scowled at Addison but made no further comment.

Addison then went to find Mark the sooner he did it the sooner Jaimie could relax and settle down. She knew she would be on edge until then. He was free so agreed to come down.

Jaimie's face had pure horror written on it when she saw Addison return with Mark. He saw it too.

"Ok beautiful lets restore your gorgeous looks" he said in his cavalier attitude.

Jaimie wanted to protest she didn't want it now, she knew it would hurt but she also knew there was no further arguing with Addison and also deep down she had to have it done. She didn't really want a bad scar on her face so had no choice. Addison came to her side and held her hand whispering words of encouragement to her. Jaimie mumbled to her "I still don't want it"

Mark then said he would give her a couple of small injections in the cut and surrounding it, wait for that to numb then do the stitching. Jaimie just nodded.

When the first injection went in Jaimie squeezed Addison's hand really hard, winced and Addison could see a small tear roll down her cheek. She was proud of her that must have hurt she was normally tough and didn't let people see her emotions very often apart from Addison. She stroked her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile.

A few moments later Mark had finished. Jaimie looked done in. It had been a hard day for her and apart from all her own injuries she had been worried about Ricky. Thankfully his surgery had gone well and he was recovering on the ward.

Addison told Jaimie that she was going to leave her to sleep now and as she started to remonstrate said she would be straight back at 8 in the morning. This seemed to placate her and anyway with the painkillers she was on and her general tiredness she was almost asleep before Addison kissed her goodnight tucked her in whispered, "Sleep well darling" and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At 8 on the dot Addison was back outside Jaimie's room. She was fast asleep. She spoke to the nurse who said she'd had a restless night and had asked for Addison a few times but at 6 had finally fallen fully asleep. She said apart from lack of sleep she seemed fine. All the tests performed overnight had shown up nothing and once the Dr had done the rounds she should be fine to leave.

Addison said she would leave her but be sure to page her when she woke.

Around 10 Jaimie awoke she had the mother of all headaches and a dry mouth. She called the nurse who duly gave her water and painkillers and then explained that Addison had been there at 8 and would return once she paged her. Jaimie asked if she could leave she was told once the Dr has done his rounds. She told her not to page Addison until the Dr had been deciding she didn't want her influencing their decision and making her stay there any longer than was necessary she knew how overprotective she could be. She also wanted clearance to go back to work and that would definitely be a struggle with Addison.

By 10 Addison had finished all her morning chores and decided to wander back to Jaimie's ward she guessed it would be time for rounds and she wanted to see what Bailey and the interns had to say. She felt that Jaimie would need at least 2 weeks off to help the healing process. She would prefer her to have a month. She knew this would be a battle ground.

Just as Bailey and her interns turned up so did Addison. "Great" thought Jaimie.

Having given her history and examined her the plan was to let her home today. "Yippee" she thought. Then Bailey asked "and what recovery plan would you suggest?"

"Plenty of rest. The first week in bed and then light exercise".

"How long in total?" Bailey questioned.

" 4 weeks" came the reply.

4 weeks Jaimie thought they'll be lucky, 4 days will be too long. But Addison had heard and no doubt she'd be in cohorts with her Sgt. Damn.

"OK I said so I'm free to go"

"Pretty much" Bailey replied "Especially with Addison to keep an eye on you. But you need rest to fully recover so no overdoing it you hear" Jaimie could look everywhere but at Addison why did she have to be there at that moment. She needed to get back to work she had some files to get on with, they would be short staffed without her and she just generally loved being at work. Damn damn damn.

Once Bailey had gone. Addison smiled at Jaimie "l bet you wish I hadn't turned up just then. Although I'd want you to be off for longer than that but we'll see how 4 weeks goes initially"

"Addi I can't stay off that long I've got loads of work. Ricky will be off they'll need me. Besides which I'll be bored"

"I'm not having this discussion here. But you've had a major blow to your head luckily

for you it's only concussion. You have a cut that needs to heal on your face and you have major bruising to your ribs and other parts of your body" As Jaimie began to protest. Addison raised her hand and said "Not now it's not up for discussion. I'll go back and clear my diary for the day then come back to take you home and then at least I can keep an eye on you for the rest of the day. OK" Jaimie nodded realising this was going to be harder than she thought.

30 mins later Addison returned. Jaimie had managed to get her knickers on but as for her bra no chance so she had struggled with her tee shirt and now sat on the bed worn out and frustrated.

"I can't get my pants on I ache all over"

Addison's heart went out to her this fiercely independent woman was going to hate all this. So she swiftly helped her into her pants found her flip flops. Her hair was all over the place but what with the bandage around the head wound and the fact it was all matted she left it.

20 mins later having said goodbye to all the hospital staff they were ready to leave. Addison decided that rather than try and walk to the car a wheel chair would best serve the purpose so she asked one of the nurses to fetch one. Once there Jaimie got into it with no protestations alluding to the fact that the effort to get dressed had pretty much wiped her out and she was still in quite a lot of pain.

Once at home Addison got Jaimie comfortable on the sofa found her a blanket and a pillow and gave her the remote. She then went to sort her out some pain killers. On her return with water and tablets Jaimie was fast asleep on the couch. Good she thought sleep will help her heal poor love she's going to find this difficult. Now time to ring Rachel who was not only Jaimie's boss but also a friend of hers.

Having come off the phone from Rachel she was happy that they were all singing from the same page. Rachel understood she needed 4 weeks recovery time and was quite happy to lend her support in that area. She knew how headstrong Jaimie was and how determined she would be to get back to work as soon as possible. There was a lot of Rachel in Jaimie and she knew she would be exactly the same but she was the boss and she wanted her to heal and not put her health at risk.

3 hours later Jaimie stirred, where was she? Ah yes she remembered back at home. She smiled now where is my Addi? She guessed she'd be out at the back in the sunshine and sure enough there she was sat reading a book on her favourite lounger. The sun glinting on her gorgeous red hair a vision of loveliness.

"Addi"

At the sound of Jaimie's voice Addison turned and looked at her handsome girlfriend. Who was looking pale and wan at the moment and in pain.

"Hi baby. How you feeling?"

Momentarily Jaimie thought to lie but realised she was in so much pain she needed some pills.

"In pain" she mumbled.

"OK well come and sit here in the shade and I'll get you some painkillers"

Jaimie moved gingerly over to the shaded seat and sat down. Nearly every time she moved it hurt let alone sit down.

Addi came back with the tablets and some water. Her heart went out to Jaimie she looked so small and in a great deal of pain. She gave her the tablets. Jaimie took them thankfully.

"Addi when do you think I can go back to work?"

"Well you heard what Bailey said. 4 weeks"

"I know but surely I can go back before that, it's going to drive me mad being here for 4 weeks. And all the work will pile up and Ricky won't be there they'll be short staffed. I'm a quick healer"

Oh God Addison thought this is day 1 and she wasn't really that well and already she was asking about work this was going to be hard.

"Look darling you're not very strong at the moment at least give yourself a few days to recover and we'll talk about it then" That should buy her a bit of time.

"Ok" she wearily replied. Addison could see her eyes closing so she went to get a blanket although it was warm she didn't want her catching a chill. By the time she got back Jaimie was asleep. She wrapped her in the blanket and then settled back to read her book. This nursemaid stuff was quite easy really!

A couple of hours later Jaimie woke and was feeling hungry. She moved from the chair and went gingerly to the kitchen. There was Addison cooking something that smelt gorgeous. She went and put her arms around her and kissed her lightly on the neck she took in the sweet smell of her, that perfume she always wore.

"Hungry babe" Yeah she thought not thinking of her stomach at that point.

"Let's go to the bedroom"

"Jaimie I didn't mean that" she laughed already feeling a stirring in her loins but knowing it would be a while before Jaimie was up to that despite what she might think. "I was thinking of your stomach"

"Oh" she answered a little disappointed but she was hungry.

Having ate the pasta and garlic bread lovingly prepared by Addison she felt a lot better not realising how hungry she had been.

She looked at Addison and thanked her then said " if I really can't go back for 4 weeks what am I going to do? "

Addison's heart went out to her and she smiled at her "Darling to begin with you honestly will need to rest and sleep, your body has taken quite a battering. Then after that you need to get fit again so a little swimming in the sea, maybe some walking along the beach to begin with and that will also tire you more than you're used to. Then later you can visit the gym. And you love playing on your computer and there's always tv"

Jaimie was looking down fiddling with the bottom of her tee shirt. Addison wasn't sure if she had heard her but her next question made her realise she had. "That's OK but couldn't I do a bit of light work as well just in the office. I promise I won't go out." Addison knew that would be easier said than done if a shout came up she would want to go and once at work it would be hard to stop her even with Rachel on board.

She saw a yawn sneak out of Jaimie. "Come on let's get you too bed you look done in"

"All I've done for the past couple of days is sleep can't I stay up for a bit "

"No you've been sent home cos the hospital knew I would look after you so no it's off to bed for you" Jaimie reluctantly agreed and took Addison's offered hand

Once in the bedroom Addison had to help her undress once more and helped her put on the boxer shorts she favoured to sleep in and a tee shirt. She then gave her some more pain killers which she also knew would help her sleep and settled her into bed.

"Can you lay with me till I sleep"

So Addison crawled in beside her, wrapped her in her arms and held her till she heard her breathing change and she knew she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Addison woke at 7 to her alarm and although Jaimie stirred she didn't wake she got herself ready for work. Then left a note on Jaimie's bed side table.

 _Darling_

 _I've left for work. If you need me just call or page me. I have got a couple of procedures today so might not be available. I'll come home for lunch about 1. Remember lots of rest take it easy don't over do it. Love you A xxx_

Jaimie woke about 10. Saw the note read it and smiled, she was alone what could she do. She certainly needed to wash but she thought a shower would be too much. A bath that was the answer but what about her hair it felt awful but could she wash it. What about the cut. She hadn't even thought about any of this a measure of how sick she had been. Usually being very fastidious about cleanliness. God that seemed like a lot of effort. Should she ring Addi no don't be so pathetic. She'd have a bath and maybe Addison would wash her hair later. She shuffled to the bathroom and ran it. She decided to put some of Addison's nice bath bubbles in it at least if she couldn't wash they would help clean her. God she ached. This was a massive effort to do this perhaps she should have waited for Addison.

Once the bath was run she took more pain killers and stepped in thankful that Addison had a sunken bath. Once in she lay there letting the warmth soak into her body. It was all so warm and relaxing the next thing she knew there was a tap on her shoulder and the water felt cooler. It was Addison. She must have fallen asleep.

"What's the time?" She said.

"Just after one"

"God what's happening to me. I must have been in here about an hour and a half!"

Addison smiled "Darling you've had a major trauma, you have a head injury and you're on strong pain killers. You are bound to be tired"

"I just wanted to smell a bit nicer for you. I nearly rang you about washing my hair but thought that was a bit pathetic. Can you wash it later?"

Addison knew she was fastidious about cleanliness but this was ridiculous. "Don't be silly it doesn't matter and you'll be better off waiting a few days till the cut heals a bit more. Now let's get you out of here before you get a chill"

With that Addison helped her out and wrapped her in one of her soft luscious bath towels Addison certainly knew how to live mind you Jaimie could if she had a large trust fund!

A while later, dried and in shorts and tee shirt Jaimie lay on one of the loungers on the decking.

Addison came out with a platter of cheeses, crackers and fruit. Again Jaimie ate loads not realising how hungry she was. Addison watched her and smiled she did look to have a bit more colour today and it was good she was eating.

"Darling I have to go back soon I have surgery this afternoon. Why don't you stay out here for a while. The sea air will do you good. I'll get you a blanket. Do you want anything else"

She didn't want her to go but she knew she had to so she just asked for a coke and some more painkillers which Addison bought kissed her gently on the lips then she was off in the whirlwind that is Addison Forbes Montgomery.

Once back at work Addison got straight into her surgery a hysterescopy which was a simple operation and went well but once finished her mind kept wandering to Jaimie. She was worried about how long she would need to recover? How easy it was going to be to keep her at home long enough and make sure she had plenty of rest. And most importantly and something that she didn't really want to think about the fact that she had nearly been shot and actually Addison would prefer it if she never went back but she knew that would never happen.

At this point Violet walked by and could see her friend was deep in thought so she walked in. "A penny for them"

Addison looked up "Huh" she said.

"Well you look like you were thinking about something that was bothering you"

"Yes Jaimie of course"

"Want to tell me about it" Violet said as she plonked herself on the couch.

"Well they're all a bit jumbled really like how long she will take to recover and actually as far as I'm concerned the longer the better. I'm actually really worried about her going back. I mean she was shot at Violet. If Ricky hadn't pushed her away..." She trailed off.

"It's a normal reaction when something terrible happens to a partner. You want to then wrap them up in cotton wool and keep them safe. But unfortunately life isn't like that. You knew what it would be like going out with a cop and all the danger that entails"

"Yeah but the funny thing is Violet I was never that worried before but I am now"

"Well I can give you some coping strategies for those fears if you like"

"Well I think I'll need something unless I'm going to be drinking every time she's on duty. I'm not sure my liver or my career will stand up to that."

With that Violet laughed and left saying to Addison to swing by her office and she would discuss it further with her and give her some leaflets.

Addison felt a bit better having spoken to Violet but was still not fully convinced. She also wanted to get Jaimie a present something to cheer her up she knew flowers would be no good Jaimie always thinking they were a waste of money although she always bought them for Addison. Chocolates she loved but would then worry about putting weight on. And as much as Addison hated to encourage her she knew she wanted that new game for her X box so decided to nip to the shops to purchase it. Sometimes it was like being with a teenager!


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of convalescing Jaimie had realised two things. Firstly she did actually need quite a lot of time to recover she didn't realise how much the whole incident and subsequent injuries had taken out of her and secondly she did quite like watching tv and having time to play on her iPad and with her X box. Particularly after Addison (unusually) had bought her a game for it. However now she was beginning to get restless she wanted to get fitter and get back to work. Addison had been quite insistent about her staying in the house but now she wanted to at least go for a walk and maybe a swim she would broach this subject on Addison's return.

"Addison are you off tomorrow? "

"Yes you know I am it's Saturday. Why do you ask?"

Jaimie hesitated she wasn't sure how Addison would react and she didn't want to get this wrong. Although she knew she could go out at any time really, she wanted Addi to come with her and also to be alright with it.

Addison could see something was bothering Jaimie but she wasn't sure what. "Come on love spit it out"

"OK I want to start going out can we go for a walk on the beach tomorrow?"

"Of course we can why the hesitation?"

"Well you've had me cooped up in here all week, hardly allowed to move, I wasn't sure you'd be OK with me going out"

"You make it sound like I've held you prisoner" Addison smiled "A walk will be good for you but we'll take it easy"

At which point she walked forward and gave Jaimie a big hug and kiss "You're a funny old thing at times."

"Well it's hardly surprising everyday you've reminded me not to do too much, not to leave the house and generally rest as much as possible. But I feel a bit stir crazy I need to get out but I wanted you to be OK with it."

"And if I hadn't said all those things I know you, you would have tried to do too much and even may have gone for a walk. Your body needs time to recover. But you've done well and I'm sure a little and I stress little walk will do you good."

So the next morning Addison armed with a rucksack with a few supplies in it including pain killers and water set off with Jaimie for a stroll along the beautiful beach. For Jaimie this was heaven allowed out at last the sun on her face the wind in her hair and her beautiful girlfriend by her side.

They'd been walking for about 30 mins happily chatting when Addison looked at Jaimie and could see beads of sweat on her forehead

"You OK Darling" she said concern etched all over her face.

Jaimie for her part had been feeling a bit sick for the past few minutes but didn't want to say anything as she was so enjoying the walk.

"No I'm fine" she lied.

"I think we should stop for a minute" which Jaimie was secretly happy with as she was beginning to feel really rough and her ribs were aching.

And then it happened Jaimie threw up. She felt awful. And sat down crying. Addison was immediately by her side rubbing her back and making soothing comments. But Jaimie couldn't stop crying.

."I'm sorry she blurted out"

"It's OK darling it's my fault we shouldn't have come so far, here have some water" Jaimie gratefully took the bottle and began slurping it.

"Not so fast, you'll be sick again" Addison laughed.

Then all of a sudden it was like the flood gates opened Jaimie was in tears relaying the whole incident, the pain she felt, the guilt at Ricky being shot, the frustration at not being able or allowed to do anything around the house, the fact that she wanted to go back to work. She went on for a good half hour and Addison just held her gently rocking her and stroking her hair. By the end of it Jaimie was exhausted there was no way she would be able to walk back. Addison phoned Rachel she arranged for a squad car to come to their location and pick them up. By this time Jaimie was nearly asleep.

Back at home Addison helped an exhausted Jamie to the sofa laid her down on it got her a pillow and wrapped her in a blanket. Her eyes were nearly closed but she managed to mumble thank you and sorry.

"Don't be silly darling. I should have known that was too far and as for the crying and outpouring of all your feelings that's fine. Good to release it all. Now you have a rest and we'll have a BBQ later. I love you" And with that she heard the steady breathing indicating that she was sleeping.

Addison nipped out to the local store to get some provisions for the BBQ. She got minted lamb one of Jaimie's favourites, sausages, chicken, rolls, some salady bits, although she'd be lucky to get much of that down her and some beers. She then rang Rachel to see if her an Morgan were free to join them. They were which was great she knew they would cheer Jaimie up. They were always good company. And she thought Jaimie could do with seeing people. One of her work colleagues had popped in in the week but other than that she had seen no-one.

When she returned she was still asleep so she left her and busied herself preparing for the BBQ. A while later a sleepy Jaimie entered the kitchen.

"Hi how you feeling?"

"A bit groggy and my heads killing me. I'm sorry for earlier I can't believe it. What are you doing anyway?"

"We're having a BBQ" she answered cheerily,"Rachel and Morgan are coming over"

"Great I look like shit, I ache all over and I feel lousy"

" Well go jump in the shower they'll be here in an hour"

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"No of course not but you were just moaning you looked a mess"

"Well I can hardly be like this when my boss is coming over you could have asked me before you did it. You make me stay in alone all week not able to do anything, you've been late home every night, the walk today was far too long and now you invite people over without even asking me." She shouted at Addison. She was beside herself and just let rip. She gave no thought to the fact that Addison had looked after her all week, done all the cooking and shopping, comforted her in the night when she woke up in pain or had a bad dream. No Jaimie had just had enough of it all and let rip at the one person close to her who really cared for her but at this point she just didn't care. And at that she stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door behind her. Addison had stood and taken it all, she was pretty tired and fed up with this herself, she didn't want to be her girlfriends nursemaid but that was all part of the relationship deal. She sighed, she knew she was in pain and fed up but really this was the limit she almost felt like walking out herself.

Jaimie got into the shower she was still mad but more with herself than Addison she'd been great all week and now she'd just let rip at her for no apparent reason. What was happening? She finished her shower as best she could she still ached and washing her hair was difficult. Addison had helped her all week but she didn't feel inclined to ask her now. Shit she'd been really out of order earlier.

While she was drying herself Addison came in. "Need some help gorgeous "

"Oh God don't be nice to me Addi when I've been a complete arse. Instead of shouting at you I should be thanking you" and with this she started to cry. Addison came over to hug her "No don't. I'm going to cry more and I don't deserve it"

"Look just come here" and as she did that she opened her arms and Jaimie fell into them sobbing and for the 3rd time today said sorry to Addison.

"I'll cancel them"

"No don't do that I've showered now and they are fun. I just might not make the whole evening"

"That's OK baby they'll understand"

Addison then went back downstairs and Jaimie went to find her phone. She quickly rang Morgan and asked her to pick up a bunch of flowers on her way over. Morgan guessed they were for Addison she knew how headstrong her friend was and guessed this last week had been particularly difficult. "Shall I get a large bunch"

"The largest" Jaimie replied smiling to herself her friend knew her well.

A while later they arrived. Morgan winked at Jaimie and indicated that the flowers were in the car. Jaimie mouthed thank you. They all went and sat on the decking with a drink, Jaimie and Morgan had beers while Addison opened a nice bottle of red for her and Rachel. Shortly Jaimie sneaked out to their car and found the flowers. She called Addison into the house gave her a big hug and kissed her lovingly and longingly.

"Darling thank you for everything you've done for me over the past week. I know I've not been the easiest of patients but you've been brilliant" with that she took her by the hand into the kitchen where the flowers were. Addison had a tear in her eye as she saw them.

"They're gorgeous thank you sweetie" at which point she took hold of Jaimie and held her tight. Yes it had been hard work, yes it had been difficult but it was much better than the alternative which she shuddered to think about.


End file.
